Red
by CovertGreninja
Summary: Deep in a cave in Cerulean City, lives a secret that only certain few know of. A very powerful secret, that if tampered with, could cause catastrophic events throughout the Kanto region. A young boy, his Pokémon, and people he meets along the way, must work together to stop Team Rocket's plan of capturing this secret and taking over Kanto with it.
1. Epilogue - Team Rocket's Evil Plans!

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction about Pokemon! Well, my first fan fiction in general. I wanted to take some of these ideas I've been having over the last week and transform them into a story! Now, before you read this, let me tell you that this is _NOT_ going off the cannon of the games. I'm taking the character Red and putting him into my own story. Now that we've got that out of the way... Here's my story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Red"

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Location: Cerulean Cave  
Time: ?

* * *

 _"Finally... We've cornered it... You know what to do boys!"_

Like many regions, there is a group of evil people who want to destroy worlds or steal people's Pokémon. In the Kanto region, it is no different. Team Rocket is a group of thugs who try to capture the worlds strongest Pokémon to use in their evil plots. Once Team Rocket gets what they want, they will take over the region and maybe the world!

 _"Ugh! This is going to be harder than I though... Proton! Call for backup! We're gonna need all the firepower we can get!"_

But, Team Rocket never stops trying to get the worlds strongest Pokémon... Especially when it comes to the Pokémon named...

 _Mewtwo._

 _"Go! Go! Go!"_

 _"Try to attack it!"_

 _"Golbat use supersonic!"_

Mewtwo always wanted to be alone. But Team Rocket didn't let it be alone. They always bothered it by trying to capture it and always failing. All of the Team Rocket Grunts said...

 _"Mewtwo is waaaaaaay too powerful!"_

 _'We'll never capture it!"_

 _"C'mon, let's just give up..."_

But, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, never wanted to give up on his plans of ruling the Kanto region. So he kept sending grunt after grunt to try to capture the beast. Sometimes he even sent his higher-ups, Team Rocket Admins. Proton, Petrel, Ariana, and Archer, these people are some of Team Rocket's best. Giovanni always sent them along with some grunts and many machines to try and weaken it. But, it never worked. Giovanni has been thinking about giving up ever since their last encounter with Mewtwo, but he still hasn't made a decision. He just needs one thing if he wants his plans to work... _Bait._ If he can find someone to play as the bait for their Mewtwo capture, the plan would go perfectly. None of the grunts will do it, so he has to go searching on the outside...


	2. Chapter 1 - Red's Adventure Begins!

-Chapter 1-

Red's Adventure Begins!

* * *

Location: Pallet Town

Time: May 28, 20XX

* * *

The wonderful world of Pokémon! A beautiful place where people and Pokémon live in harmony. Some work with each other, some are just very good friends, and most participate in the art of the Pokémon battle! Every year there is a tournament that takes place in every single region, this tournament is called the Pokemon League! All the Pokémon trainers in this magnificent world want to participate and win! But, only one can be the true victor, and that brings us to a 10 year old kid who lives in Pallet Town, Red. This young man is about to start his amazing adventure in the world of Pokémon and maybe win the Pokemon League! Red is always full of energy and ready to keep pushing forward, no matter the task or it's conditions, and it just so happens that today Red is able to get his very first Pokémon! Now, go with Red and experience the wonderful world of Pokémon together!

"Okay, so Nidoran Male and Female can learn double kick... That would be super helpful for Brock's gym..."

"Red! Come down, breakfast is ready!"

"Okay mom! Be down in a sec!" Red closes his notebook and stuffs it in his backpack. "Today's the day."

Meet Red! A normal kid from Pallet town who is about to become a trainer. He has been waiting his entire life for this day and he couldn't be more excited to get his first Pokémon. But, one thing that's been on his mind is which Pokémon he will pick for his first. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. They all have their advantages and disadvantages. But, it doesn't matter how strong they are. The only thing that matters is the memories that you make with your Pokémon and the bonds that you make stronger from battling. That's what Red believes.

Red runs down the stairs and starts eating instantly.

"Uh, Red?" His mother asks.

Somehow, Red manages to get words out with a mouth full of pancakes, "Myea mom?"

"Why are you eating so fast?"

Red swallowed and said, "I gotta eat as fast as possible so I can get to Oak's lab."

"If you eat too fast you won't feel well later. You have plenty of time to eat." Red's mom says.

Red puts down his fork, "Yeah, you're right." He takes a drink of his milk, "I'll eat a little slower."

His mother smiles, "Thank you."

Red and his mother talk about what he's going to do on his adventure and his dreams. He finishes his breakfast, but stays for a while to talk about his dreams like winning the Kanto Pokemon League and meeting a lot of new Pokémon. After about 15 minutes of talking his mother says,

"You should get going Red, you don't want to be late."

Red replies, "Okay! I'll come by before I leave to show you my Pokémon!"

He grabs his backpack, opens the front door, and heads off to Professor Oak's Lab. The lab is only a few minutes away from Red's house, so he jogs his way over there to get to the Lab faster. Red makes it to the lab and walks in.

"Professor Oak?" Red asks.

"Ah, Red! Welcome to my lab." Oak said walking over to Red.

Red replied, "Hey Professor, I'm here to get my Pokémon please!"

"Oh! Is it that time already?" Oak says surprisingly, "Come, come. Let me show you the Pokémon."

Professor Oak presses a button placed on a table and a hatch opens up. Three Pokéballs raise up from the hatch slowly.

"Wow..." Red whispers.

"Well, here they are!" Oak exclaimed, "So? Which one are you picking?"

"I've already thought a lot about this and I've decided." Red says.

Red picks up one of the Pokéballs and looks at it.

"Come on out... Charmander!"

Red throws the Pokéball up in the air and Charmander comes out.

"Char!" Charmander says happily.

Red picks up Charmander.

"Hey Charmander! My name is Red!" Red says.

"Char! Charmander!"

Red smiles.

"Hey gramps!"

Red looks over in the direction of the voice, "Huh?"

"Oh Blue! Welcome!" Oak says.

"Bl-? Oh no..." Red whispers.

"Oh hey Red! Wanna have a battle?" Blue asks.


End file.
